Little Dogs
by miscellaneousSam
Summary: A fic about my 2 ocs, Sasuke and Kakashi. Samantha and William Hatake are allowed to live during the Uchiha massacre along with Sasuke. Itachi's plan now involves them, will they be able to live up to his and their mothers hopes? multiple ocs. Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

I want to mention that this is my first fan fiction that I have actually put up, and that I want clean constructive comments. Also my Oc's are me and my little brother. (he's so cute) Thank you!

_Thoughts_

_**Voice change thingy**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, it is umm, I don't know how to spell it. Only the Oc's are mine.

**Background:**

Ok, lets change things up a bit. Lets say Obito had a sister named Rin. (yes that teammate) And that sister was in love with Kakashi. (feelings are mutual) When Obito died (Ya'll know the episode.) Rin finally confessed. Years later Kakashi and Rin married and had to children; Samantha and William. Rin had known about Madara's plans and was apart of them (she was a spy) Because Rin and her family lived in the Uchiha district, she made Madara promise to let her children live. (who at the time were 7 and 2) When Madara learned of her spying he moved the massacre up, and had Itachi kill her along with the rest of the Uchihas. Though he let her kids live, keeping his promise. Kakashi was away at the time on an anbu mission, unable to protest his loved ones.

**The massacre, Itachi's POV:**

I hated this, but it was either kill the Uchiha's or start a war. Sacrifices had to be made. I already had an excuse for letting Sasuke live, I have to keep him from Madara's clutches. Madara ordered me not to kill Rin's children. I'm glad, Rin as kind and her children had done nothing wrong. Though neither did the other children I am now killing. _No, I mustn't think on this. I am stopping a war, I'm doing what's best_ I keep telling myself this, but it isn't helping.

~Time skip~

"You cant do this Itachi." states Rin as she holds me at knife point. I am not worried though, killing her will be easy. My blade is fast, so fast she doesn't see it coming. She falls in seemingly slow motion. "Mama!" the little girl, Samantha, screams as she watches her mother die. The boy, William cries, not fully understanding what is going on. _I am stopping a war, I'm doing what's best, _it becomes a mantra in my head. I look towards Rin, something is happening to her. Her eyes have rolled back in her head and she is convolsing, this doesn't usually happen. Then, she speaks,

"_**Mean Old Lion traps Kind Weasel, **_

_**Kind Weasel must obey,**_

_**Betraying all who love him,**_

_**He is now but a slave.**_

_**Little Raven intent on revenge, **_

_**Shall someday win,**_

_**Only to be ensnared by Mean Old Lin,**_

_**With the twisted truth,**_

_**Heartbroken and regretful,**_

_**Little Raven is but a tool.**_

_**But do not worry, **_

_**Little Dogs are guarding near, **_

_**Keeping Little Raven from**_

_**Taking the treacherous path,**_

_**That Kind Weasel had feared."**_

Her voice had become deeper and more ominous, chilling me to the bone, though I did not show it. "Do you understand your mission Samantha?" Rin asked, her voice returning to normal, though slightly hoarse from death setting in. "Yes, mama." the little girl replied, sobbing into her mothers shirt-sleeve. Rin smiled but said no more, she had died. I leave, letting the children grieve. I don't fully understand what just happened, and I have a feeling I never truly will. But I do know that my plan for Sasuke will be accomplished, and for that I am grateful to the Hatakes. I will do what I can for those "Little Dogs". Sasuke is coming, the plan begins now.

**Hope you liked it! I think it's pretty good, considering. The next chapter will be up when I finish it, so please don't get upset if I don't update everyday. And that poem 'Little Dogs' is something I came up with out of nowhere and gave me the inspiration for this fanfic; Little Dogs. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 2****nd**** chapter! its okay I think, but I still want some constructive criticism! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it was Naruto would have beat sense into Sasuke a long time ago, and Nagato wouldn't have died.**

**Kakashi POV**

It's been three years after the massacre, but I remember the day I learned of it like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_I was excited to get home, my mission had been long and I wanted to just kick back with the family for a day or two. Running ahead of my teammates I got to the village first. instead of going straight home like I wanted to, I went to the Hokages office to give him my mission report. when I got there I was shocked at how tired and upset he looked._

"_Hokage-sama" I said in monotone " Our mission was completed with no minor injuries and…" _

" _Kakashi," he interrupted me, " fill out the mission report and hand it in, but first I have some bad news."_

_Now I was worried, for him to just push this mission aside like that this bad news must be terrible. _

" _last night the Uchiha district were massacred by Itachi Uchiha, only your children and Sasuke Uchiha lived." he went on, his voice sad. "Rin fought hard but was killed."_

_My wife is dead because of Itachi Uchiha. I'll never see her again. I became filled with sadness and anger, but I did not show it. I was after all an anbu, I would grieve later where no one could see. but at this moment I needed to be strong for my children and my own sake._

"_where are Sam and William?" I asked my voice betraying nothing._

_The Hokage sighed, " with Maight Gai. there was no one else to take them."_

" _I see, I will be going now," I stated " Squirrel, fill out the mission report."_

"_Yes sir."_

_~End Flashback~_

I had never been so thankful to be Gai's rival/friend before. Unfortunately though while Gai had them, he had convinced them he was their godfather. Now he comes around all the time, not just to try and beat me at something. It's not that bad though, he has helped Samantha and William train and they, at the ages of 9 and 5, are about genin ranked in taijutsu. I'm proud of my children. William, though he hasn't spoken since his mothers death, is smart and always reading or training in taijutsu with Gai. Samantha is also intelligent and likes reading as much as her brother, and she is joining the academy today.

I would have put her in sooner but Rin had wanted her to wait till she was a little older so that she would be more mature.

"dad," I looked down to see Samantha tightly gripping my pants leg. "yeah, baby girl?"

" what if they don't like me?" She asked looking up at me. I knew why she thought this, Samantha was quiet compared to most kids her age and she was far more mature. Most other children thought she was being snooty and they usually wouldn't play with her. So instead she would train with Gai or me, but she was still a little girl and she was worried about making friends just like any other child her age.

"I'm sure you'll make some friends Sam, and they'll like you just fine." I truly believed this, she was after all her mothers daughter and Rin could befriend anyone.

"ok, dad if you say so." I could tell she didn't believe me, but I wasn't worried, she would make friends. William tugged on my hair from his perch on my shoulders, twisting him around so I could see hi face I asked him what he wanted. Pointing to Samantha he gave me a pleading look.

"no" I said knowing exactly what he wanted, "you can go to the academy with Sam next year." he pouted crossing his arms and I set him back on my shoulders, his favorite seat.

"hello! My hip rival and youthful God kids!" Gai was yelling in my ear, I swear I'm going to go deaf one day.

"Gai, there is no need to yell in my ear." I stated calmly. William seeing Gai automatically reached for him. Gai took him and started blathering on about youth, I paid no attention to them. we were at the academy, and Sam was looking a bit pale. she was looking at all the children and their parent with a look of apprehension.

"dad, I'm going to go stand with Sasuke! ok?" she asked while hopping up and down.

"Alright, William do you want to go too?" I asked already knowing what his answer would be. He quickly nodded his head, and Gai set him down letting him run off towards Sasuke with Samantha. I sighed, they are almost always with Sasuke. except when he is a the academy. he was younger than Samantha by a year but he went to the academy before her. Once, when I asked Sam why she hung out with the boy so much she said that it was her job to, but that he was also her friend. I walked over to some other parents who were talking and joined in, I wanted to know all I could about these other students that Sam would be with. While all the parents were talking I as looking at each kid and matching them with their parents description. There was that Hyuuga boy and a few other I recognized from higher up families. One girl, I believe her name was Tenten was talking with Samantha and they looked to be laughing. Their was also two girls one with red hair the other blue who were talking to her. I smirked didn't I tell her she would make friends? looking around again, I saw a boy who looked almost exactly like Gai, though his hair was longer. I wonder, could Gai be keeping something from me?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya! Chapter 3 is here! Someone mentioned that I should make the names Japanese, well no I won't these characters are based off of people in real life, people do that with their ocs all the time, and the people in this story are important to me and they represent things how I view those people.(after all they will be reading it.) . Plus, it's a fanfic, I'm just coming up with this stuff as I go. I am also not Japanese and I don't know any Japanese names, and I'm not going to go looking Japanese names up on Google. Now, enough of my ranting.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Sam's POV:**_

_William and I ran over to Sasuke, happy to see him. We were almost always with him, Little Dogs guarding a Little Raven. Though it was no longer just a mission that mama gave us, Sasuke had become my best friend and William thought of him as a big brother. _

"_Hey Sasuke!" I yelled hugging him. William smiled and waved up at him. Sasuke, being the infuriating Uchiha that he is, just smirked. All of a sudden I felt waves of killing intent directed my way, looking around I saw his fan girls glaring at me. _

"_Sasuke, If your fan girls lunge I'm using you as a shield." I said, teasing him._

_He didn't say anything just gave me a look that said it would be the other way around. William just giggled._

_I was talking with Sasuke about the academy and asking him what all I should expect, when three girls walked up. One had brown hair darker than my own in two buns on the side of her head, brown eyes and she wore Chinese styled clothing. The other two wore the same, just with the colors that matched there hair. One had short choppy red hair (like Nagato but shorter.), the other shoulder length straight and perfectly styled bright blue (like Konan, but longer.). Both had blue eyes._

"_Hi! I'm Tenten and these two are my sisters…" the bun haired girl, err Tenten was interrupted by the red head. _

"_I'm Mary! Nice to meet you! We are going to be best friends!" She was loud and hyper acting._

_Suddenly she was bonked on the head by both Tenten and the blunette. _

"_I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. I apologize for my idiot sister." She said calmly as if her sister acted that way all the time, for all I know she did._

"_We're triplets!" Mary yelled happily, while rubbing her head. She was a bit loud but she seemed nice, so maybe we could become friends._

_Dad taught me manners, and I used them, "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam and this is my little brother William. It's nice to meet you!" _

"_I'm Sasuke." sigh, Sasuke can be such an emo sometimes._

"_cool! We have a little brother and sister too! But they didn't come with us." Mary was smiling, I get the feeling she almost always is. _

"_Calm down Mary! Sorry she's a bit hyper, but there's nothing wrong with her." Tenten seems worried that I may make fun of her or something. Why would she think that?_

" _Don't worry about it, compared to our god dad she's nothing." I laugh, thinking about what there reactions might be if they ever met God dad._

_They look so surprised at the thought of someone being more hyper than Mary. _

"_Worse than Mary?" Kim's eyebrows are all the way up, " I've got to see this guy." Grinning like a maniac she tells me I have to let us meet him sometime. I agree, God dad would like to meet my new friends. We get to talking and I learn a good deal about them. Their parents are on a long mission and only visit once in awhile when they have time. Their younger siblings have purple hair and are named Kellyanne and Benjamin. Tenten is nice, she's a tomboy and is into weaponry. Kim has anger issues but is really smart and caring. She is really good with origami. Mary is loud and hyper, but really nice. She has a couple of piercing and mentions that she will be getting more later._

_We laugh and joke around the rest of the day, glad that this was only the enrollment day and that the academy would start up tomorrow. It looks like dad was right, I did make friends._

_**William's POV**_

_These girls are nice, I'm glad Sam likes them. Sasuke seems angry though, maybe he thinks Sam wont play with him anymore? I hope not. I grab his hand and smile up at him. He smirks at me but I know that's his way of smiling. Sam catches my eye and understands automatically what I'm worried about. She grabs Sasuke and tells the other girls that Sasuke is her best friend. They automatically add him in their conversation. Sasuke looks happy. Maybe these nice girls will be his friend too. I'm happy._

_**Hope you liked it! So far all my Oc's are actually my family members. Kim is my younger sister, we are very close so I wanted to put her in, her personality is the same and her hair always looks good. Mary's also my little sister and I love her lots (though she drives me nuts.) her personality is the same too, and her hair is choppy and messy.**_

_**I forgot to put in what William and I look like so I will now. William in the story has the same hair style and color of Kakashi but his eyes are a blue green (like in real life, just his hairs floppy and brown) he also wears the same clothes as Sasuke. Williams personality is a lot like in the story, quieter and smart, but in real life he talks and he can be a bit obnoxious. I made myself the exact same as I was when I was nine. Light brown hair, blue/grey eyes and a bit quiet and more mature than most my age. I wear a black tank top and pants a lot like Tenten though mine are black. Thanks for reading! Favorite/review please!**_


End file.
